1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool for rotating a working tool disc, in particular to a slitting or grinding disc, and including a removable protection hood for partially covering the working tool disc during operation, and a clamping device for securing the protection hood relative to a power tool head and having a clamping member that limits partially a substantially cylindrical region for receiving an attachment collar, and clamping means provided at opposite ends of the clamping member for displacing the clamping device into a locking position in which the size of the receiving region is reduced in comparison with the size of the receiving region in a release position of the clamping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hand-held power tools of the type discussed above, the protection hood can be secured in a predetermined pivotal position with a clamping device. By displacement of the clamping device from the locking position to the release position, the position of the protection hood relative to the remaining portion of the power tool can be adjusted or the protection hood can be removed completely.
German Patent Publication DE 198 34 839 A1 discloses a grinding machine with a removable or detachable protection hood having a clamping ring that can be placed on a spindle collar of the grinding machine. On the hood, there is provided a locking lug that projects radially inwardly beyond the clamping ring. The locking lug engages in a groove-shaped recess provided on the spindle collar and axially secures the protection hood on the spindle collar.
The drawback of the power tool disclosed in DE 198 34 839 A1 consists in that the provision of the locking lug is associated with relatively high additional manufacturing costs. In addition, the locking lug can easily be tilted during adjustment, mounting, or removal of the protection hood, which makes a respective process noticeably more difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power tool in which the aforementioned drawbacks of the known power tool are eliminated and additional manufacturing costs are minimized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held power tool with a protection hood in which a reliable axial mounting of the protection hood on the power tool is ensured.